<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right on Time by Yain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503369">Right on Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yain/pseuds/Yain'>Yain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna is just too thirsty, F/F, GP, Public Sex, Sexy, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yain/pseuds/Yain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5.57pm. It's the time at which Anna always packs up to go back home, always restless, and thirsty for that one woman she keeps seeing in the subway. Only, this time, her usual train ride doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was hesitating for about one month and a half whether I should upload this or not. I'd gotten feedbacks, but ehhhh... Anyway here it is. Be merciful on my poor soul. Oh and this is a GP Fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna looked up at the nicely-framed clock above her desk.</p><p>5:57pm.</p><p>It was time to get home.</p><p>As usual, Anna carefully locked away her folders inside of her safe drawer. She liked the mahogany desk that had been provided to her by her boss when she took on the PA job offered by the company. It’d been a direct promotion for what her superiors at the time had labelled as “reward for hard and diligent labour”.</p><p>Truth was, nobody had wanted the job, the boss was a shithead, but Anna couldn’t care less: she didn’t like him, and it was fine since he didn’t like her in return. However, what both party appreciated was efficient, well organised, well done work, which had always been Anna’s personal motto, as well as her boss’; it was fine. She was in a good place, and she made an effort of being available as much as possible if important clients reached her at ungodly hours to request an appointment with Mr. Westergaard.</p><p>Even if they both disliked each other, Anna and Mr. Westergaard shared a strong work-bond and she was pretty sure that, after a year of having worked together, the man would never find a P.A. as efficient as she was.</p><p>Anna turned her computer off. She was glad that Arendelle Corps. was such a well-off company. She would always work with the latest technology and even though it usually took her time to adapt everytime something that more efficient broke into the market (which meant they had to train and adapt once again), their IT crew was jolly and glad to teach everything new, which always made the process that much easier. Not that systems changed much during upgrades anyway.</p><p>Anna made sure that everything was safely locked and walked to the elevator to leave the building. Upon checking her wrist watch, Anna read 6pm.</p><p>6pm had a lot of meanings to Anna. For starters, 6pm meant that Anna would meddle with the daily rush in public transports, her heels clicking every time she took a step further from work and closer to the subway station. It also meant that when Anna would finally reach the station, she’d wait precisely one minute for her train to arrive and then get on her train. She’d then see this one platinum blonde, who always sat in the seat the most left, around the corner of the chariot. The mysterious woman’s glasses would, without fail, be resting on the edge of her button-shaped nose, whether she was reading or dozing off. Anna would walk to the said corner and lean slightly against the wall, scrolling through her daily pending notifications on her personal phone for about twenty-three minutes, until the train would announce her stop, at which point she’d walk by the blonde, who never left before Anna.</p><p>Most importantly, 6pm meant that, under pretence of scrolling her phone, Anna would throw gazes and glances at the well hidden bulge that rested between the platinum blonde’s legs. And this bulge did a lot of things to Anna.</p><p>Anna was a self-empowered woman; she was very aware of her attributes and found that she was the attention of many people due to the vivid color of her hair, a bright copper. Some of her exes had been surprised to discover that she was copper...everywhere. To Anna, that was mostly logic, but apparently not to everyone. She knew well the power that her body attributes held and always dressed to put them forward, even at work. However, that didn’t mean she dressed up to run the corner, no; her work attire was a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees all the while hugging her bottom in the perfect ways. Her tops were most often blouses with hues of green, a color that never failed to accentuate the color both of her eyes and her hair. Her face (and body) was splattered with freckles, and her past lovers had always loved the discovery of this fact. Anna truly enjoyed how sexy and different it made her feel.</p><p>Quite obviously, the train corner she’d always walk to was possibly the best one to avoid molesters. Anna had no problem with sex, as long as it was consentant. The woman was proud to embrace her sexuality, and she had no shame in saying that she liked to try things out. Curiosity never ceased to get the best of her.</p><p>So the first time she noticed the woman, and her bulge, as per usual, she’d gotten on the train at 6:12pm and walked to her corner of the chariot, not before casually checking the other passengers. As soon as she'd leant her back against the wall, her gaze had fallen on the woman, or more precisely, on the bulge that looked like it was begging to be freed. It wasn’t even erect!</p><p>And ever since that day, there had never been a day, during which Anna had not been fantasising about this appendage being freed, about how this mysterious goddess would take her and hit all the perfect spots, how she would break through all barriers. By the time she’d get home, Anna would always be a mess, and would always have to take good care of her needs.</p><p>Today was no exception to the rule, and when Anna got to the subway station, she waited exactly one minute for her train to arrive, she got on, along with an old woman who walked to the same corner Anna usually did. She’d never seen this old woman, but Anna soon figured after she’d walked to her usual spot, that this granny was most likely god incarnate.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because the platinum blonde stood up, giving up her seat to the older woman, and proceeded to stand only a few centimeters away from Anna...and as the train got fuller...the two woman got closer and closer until Anna could eventually feel the breath of this woman on her ears, their body front pressed together.</p><p>“S-sorry,” the platinum blonde murmured. In a rush of heat and adrenaline, Anna looked into the eyes of the woman, whose gaze was downcast to where their chests rested pressed against one another.</p><p>
  <em>‘Good lord.’</em>
</p><p>Anna knew in that very moment that she would be screwed up if she didn’t try to save the situation. Biting the inside of her cheek, she tried to lean back in a lame attempt at merging with the wall with no success (she was, by far, not a construct material). It only provoked further friction between the two women’s bossoms. Anna’s cheeks tinted slightly, and she bite her lower lip before settling on answering.</p><p>“Unpredictable hours, it’s- eek!”</p><p>The train made a small bump and Anna jumped slightly at the feeling of something hard pressing against the inside of her thigh. Visibly, and quite feelingly too, the bombshell of a woman was pressing even more against her now, effectively pinning her between herself and the wall of the train.</p><p>
  <em>‘This...this...oh god.’</em>
</p><p>If this position wasn’t arousing enough, the woman leant over Anna’s shoulder to muster some more apologetic sounds directly in her right ear. Anna felt so weak that she would have shut this person up if possible. She even doubted that anybody would hear or see them if they-</p><p><em>‘Oh god, Anna,’</em> the copper haired woman thought, <em>‘you were definitely not thinking about screwing this woman here and now.’</em></p><p>To quell her ever growing arousement, Anna decided that it would be smart to try once again to adjust their position just a tad bit, to make it so that the bulge was anywhere but near where she increasingly wanted it...but Anna being the clumsy person that she was, somehow managed to do the exact opposite: the prominent tool was now nicely secured between her legs, exactly where she needed- <em>'didn’t need it, Anna,'</em> to be.</p><p>It was insane. Just, insane. Anna wanted this so much; she even had such a perfect angle! She could literally just rub herself, and grind shamelessly on the privates of this woman, whose she’d been fantasizing about for months. This finally was the perfect situation in which they’d been put by this poor looking and frail old lady! God, she probably didn’t even know what kind of predicament she’d put the both of them -the mysterious lady goddess and Anna- in.</p><p>
  <em>‘By all means, help me.’</em>
</p><p>Anna exhaled, and the breath landed on the platinum goddess’ neck, who bite her lips in return after having released a shaky breath, their faces were so...so close! <em>‘These lips are uhh…’</em> Anna made the mistake of rising her gaze to meet the woman’s, which was so dark with sheer hunger that the redhead felt like crumbling, melting, dissolving, <em>‘Hell any verb-ing’</em> right here and then. The blonde’s lips were slightly parted and the warm breaths coming out were gently caressing Anna’s lips as if they were an untold promise that something was bound to happen. Her cheeks were crimson red and Anna was certain that her own reflected the same colour if not darker. Looking back at the stranger’s eyes, Anna noticed that her pupils were so blown that they were almost hiding the ocean blue colour of the irises. Last, Anna’s gaze travelled the woman’s left hand, firmly clasped around the holding bar at Anna’s right. From their position, Anna knew she was trapped with nowhere to run, and yet...the sight was so incredibly enticing...these curves were pressing in every good places.</p><p>With the feeling of being molded in place, Anna felt like relieving all of her self-control and just start grinding on this woman’s privates, which were probably soaked due to their unfortunate position and mostly because of Anna’s excitement.</p><p>“We should try to entangle...ourselves…” Anna said just above a whisper so that only the stranger would hear, “your pants…”</p><p>Yet, by casting a quick look around them, Anna noticed it would be truly impossible for them to do anything now. It was either do nothing…</p><p>Or…</p><p>Fuck ors, if this woman did not want this, Anna would give her time to remove herself.</p><p>Pressing both of her palms against the wall and on either side of her body to secure her position, Anna aligned her entrance furthermore with the woman’s clothed bulge and started to grind discreetly. Panties over...whatever fabric the woman was wearing, and yet, the feeling was still the best Anna could hope for. The copper haired woman looked at the stranger who was slightly chewing on her bottom lip as if wondering what was the best course of action to take.</p><p>After more shaky breath, the blonde stranger leant and placed the hand that had previously been on the holding bar on Anna’s hip, her free hand pressed just next’s Anna head. The mysterious woman bowed her head into the crook of Anna’s head, as if hiding her face. Anna took the opportunity to whisper once more.</p><p>“Tell me to stop and I will…” she said in a sigh, clearly satisfying herself. What surprised her however were the slow movements that the woman started doing. They were so close that Anna could have sworn she heard a slow groan. To add to spice to the mix, and much to Anna’s satisfaction, a hand went to unzip the restricting clothing, freeing the rod from its sheath. Anna was quick to lower her hand to move her panties to the side for better friction.</p><p>The meat was like a renewed support for Anna, who rubbed herself on it by pressing her body on it, sliding back and forth painfully slow, trying to be the most discreet possible. In turn, the stranger completely stilled, visibly trying very hard to maintain their posture. Anna snaked her hand to the blonde’s hips to get a better grip and continued to pleasure herself. The small breathes in the crook of her neck were setting Anna’s body on fire, and she so desperately wanted to moan, but knew full well that she couldn’t make even a weird sound without alerting the mass of people surrounding them. The hand that had previously been on her hip climbed in her back, making desperately slow motion up and down Anna’s spine, something that made Anna want to shriek with lust. The arousal was building up so fast that Anna’s mind was hardly processing anything surrounding them. Including the people starting to rise out of their seats to get off the train.</p><p>So when the train announcement went off Anna suddenly jumped in surprise and accidentally impaled herself on the rod that had suddenly stood erect at her jerk motion. The blonde pressed her mouth against Anna’s shoulder, allowing a quiet groan to break free something that only Anna heard over the sound that the train was making due to the braking noises. The stranger grabbed the back of her shirt, and Anna tried very hard to maintain a perfect poker face at the sudden intrusion. The penis was so big inside her, she felt her walls clenching around the twitching protrusion. Due to the sudden move, some people cast odd looks in their direction in wonder but each of them were quickly discarded. When the stranger leant back, the penis moved and Anna had to throw one of her hand in front of her mouth to physically stop the moan making its way out of her throat.</p><p>Pleading eyes met her own, and after a nod, the stranger started moving, and by the angle, Anna could tell she was trying to be careful not to bump nor touch anyone that was behind them. Anna didn’t need much anymore anyway, the whole incident had set her so well, that she was nearing her peak. The deliberate back and forth were rubbing her walls in ways that Anna couldn’t find words to describe. She’d never been taken in such a agonizingly slow way, and it was like she could feel all of her body nerves being set on fire. The blonde stranger was panting against the crook of her neck and the sensory overload that came with such proximity was not unwanted at all; quite the opposite. Anna was just so close that she knew the platinum goddess only needed to move her tip to press against that one spot-</p><p>Anna’s eyes rolled, and her eyelids fluttered close. She accidentally started to moan, her hands grasping the stranger’s blouse like her life depended on it. Thankful the sound she made was covered by someone coughing loudly, and Anna felt a load inside her right after said cough. Yet, her hips did not jerk, the platinum woman held her very still, until everything calmed down. Anna was so out of it that she did not even feel the woman remove herself, replace gently the redhead’s own panties, nor did she notice her tug her bulge back into her pants.</p><p>At last, when the train announced her stop, Anna broke from her sex-induced trance and snaked her way to the doors, not without casting one shy look in the direction of the woman who was looking right back at her with a slight smile, gesturing to Anna’s blouse pocket. Anna patted the pocket and felt something rectangular there, and curiously fished out a personal card.</p><p>The card read: Elsa Arendelle, CEO of Arendelle Corps.</p><p>Anna’s eyes bulged before she threw her eyes back at the stranger, wondering what this all meant. The blonde raised a hand to her ears, and made a ‘call me’ motion.</p><p>When the train’s doors opened, Anna got off the train while wondering:</p><p>
  <em>'What the hell.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, thank you so much for all the kudos, hits, and comments. This was really unexpected.</p><p>And second...after the massive request of more, I wrote more. This chapter was proofread by Heim (thank you so much).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shifting of bed sheets, creaking of a bed frame, raspy moans and groans. Slick sounds and warmth falling over the room. </p><p>“God…”</p><p>Her head buried into her pillow, her knees digging into her mattress, her body curved and her bottom heaved, Anna was forcefully bullying her nether regions to alleviate any sort of need. It was so hard, so difficult to get off lately. Every time she tried, her body couldn’t help but remember how she’d felt during that train ride. </p><p>She hadn’t called. </p><p>Who, in their right mind, would call their freaking CEO to get off? Not that this Elsa Arendelle knew Anna even worked for her world-influential conglomerate. Yet, she knew she couldn’t pursue anything with this woman; it wasn’t ethical. However, the thick rod that had reached so far, where even Anna’s fingers could never reach, hitting this one point ever so slowly and breaching her intimacy so purposefully, had changed her perspective of sex tremendously. It couldn’t and wouldn’t ever be the same now.</p><p>“A-ah, f-Fuck!” Anna spasmed suddenly, biting into her pillow as she felt her muscles tense and relax in the span of just a minute. Lately, her climaxes were so...shallow. They were nothing like the mushy feelings she’d felt in her head and stomach right after she’d been taken on the train. Her walk home had been an effort, her legs so wobbly they’d barely carried her properly until she reached her place. Once she’d crossed the threshold of her apartment, she had discarded everything on the porch to get to the bathroom and take a relaxing shower...during which she’d gotten turned on even after everything, and had decided to take care of herself even after everything. The feeling of the woman’s semen slowly dripping from her vagina had set her on the edge so quickly, it had been her second best orgasm. Or even best self-induced orgasm. </p><p>Yet, ever since, nothing could quite match either of these climaxes. </p><p>Her work was harder now; the CEO kept invading her thoughts, and she wasn’t quite as efficient. Mr. Westergaard had reprimanded her multiple times for messing up his coffee - she did make his coffee - yet she noticed that he actually looked worried. He had even gone as far as to call her into his office.</p><p>“How are you doing lately, Ms. Soelberg?” Mr. Westergaard had asked.</p><p>“I have been distracted due to events in my personal life, sir, and I will see that these do not impact my work anymore,” Anna had answered.</p><p>“Please take time to fix your personal setbacks so that you can be in your top form again, or I’m afraid I might be forced to take action.”</p><p>Anna knew that this encounter had been an odd form of a request to ask her to stay safe. After all, they needed to maintain this “I don’t like you, you don’t like me” form of work relationship, even though Anna had noticed a shift in their dynamics. She deduced that the man was more acute to her wellbeing and observed that less work was dropped onto her shoulders. </p><p>Her only “setback,” as Westergaard had called it, was that she frigging needed someone to properly get her off, god damn it. </p><p>Anna resorted to using Tinder. She found a nice looking redhead guy named Hans. They hooked up several times and the sex was good. Not as good as the train ride, but decent nonetheless. Hans was a cool dude; he was uncomplicated and even had a few kinks that both him and Anna enjoyed together. The meetings did serve to alleviate some of the desires that she needed taken care of. It worked for a few months; they would meet at least once in the week, sometimes more. If either one wanted to fuck, they would send a message in the form of code to each other, so that if their phones were stolen, nobody would figure out what they were up to. They never exchanged their last names, and it was fine this way. They didn’t need to become more intimate than they already were.</p><p>However, Hans eventually found a girlfriend, and Anna was left on her own once again, needing to take care of herself, <em>again</em>. When Hans called her to tell her that, Anna acknowledged the message and, upon ending the call, proceeded to throw herself on her bed, groaning into her bed in fake despair. Why was her libido so high?</p><p>More importantly, why had she decided to ride that woman that day, and...Why had the damn woman turned out to be her CEO? More frustrated groans followed.</p><p>Anna fished the card out from below her pillow. As weird as it was, looking at the card while she masturbated served to get Anna on the edge of climax faster; it was the only reminder in her possession that the ride had not been a dream. The token was all the more important since the CEO had never taken the train again after that day. Anna was on the edge.</p><p>The next day, Anna went to work and it went relatively fine; she had been able to hold her urges under thick concentration and a heavy workload to keep her mind off a certain CEO. As per usual, 5:57pm meant that she left work and went to get on the train, but today, when the train came, the corner was taken and the train was crowded. Anna had but one choice: walk to the other door and stand awkwardly between people. </p><p>Unfortunately, not having your butt protected by a wall usually means being fondled. </p><p>Anna had been on the edge for so long now that even a stranger fondling her was not entirely unwelcome; gross, but not unwelcome. Still, not asking for permission to touch her upsetted her. It was just a matter of consent, damn it! Besides, she did need to find a new sex-buddy. Anna squirmed quietly, balancing her weight on either of her feet, feeling herself grow warmer. She was getting aroused by the touches of a total stranger AND creep.<br/>
<em>‘God, first I fuck a woman on the train, and now I enjoy being molested, what in the world,’</em> Anna thought, <em>‘this woman really fucked with my head, lord.’</em></p><p> </p><p>After a little time, Anna decided it was probably best to put an end to the ordeal, just so she could say that she was able to maintain some (if any) dignity as a proud and very sexual woman. She shifted her bust to look behind, not quite ready for the sight awaiting her narrowed eyes and open mouth. There she was: the blonde goddess, one eyebrow quirked, as if daring her to speak up and attract attention.</p><p>Anna shifted back to look forward, shutting her lips tight, pretending she just hadn’t almost yelled. </p><p>The hands started to fondle her buttcheeks even more, squeezing and massaging them; Anna just wanted to turn around and make out with the woman in the middle of the crowd. Her mouth wasn’t dry; quite the opposite. She wanted to do something, anything with it. A delicate hand rounded her hip and sunk into her skirt, directly into her panties, eager to meet the one place Anna needed it to go. Anna eye tracked the snaky hand with anticipation, until her knees almost gave out when she felt pressure on her clit. It was as if all of her nerves fired at once, all over again, and a quiet gasp left her. CEO Arendelle caught her and held her close, effectively acting as human support while she fondled her. Anna could feel the woman’s breasts pressing against her back, the bulge slowly growing against her butt, and the return of warm breaths against the back of her neck followed by her ear. Anna wanted to scream in pleasure. This was nothing like the last time. This seemed so meaningful and so purposeful. This Elsa woman wanted nothing more than to take her and conquer her body, in the middle of the rush hour crowd. Anna couldn’t resist it at all, and didn’t feel time pass until the train announced her stop. Through ragged breaths, she whispered, “I should go.”</p><p>But the woman held her close, making Anna a prisoner of her touches. The pressure on her clit and the fingers that slipped between her nether lips grounded her to the train; she couldn’t escape. Anna looked at the doors as they closed but couldn’t process any thoughts. The stranger-not-so-stranger was rubbing her sack against Anna’s rear, and the redhead knew: they needed to do something about this. She’d missed her stop, and now she had nowhere to go except wherever this woman would lead her.</p><p>Anna decided she would follow, only because she desperately needed to. </p><p>“You should follow me…” The woman sensually rasped directly in her ear. Anna convulsed at the same moment, both from the touches and the voice. Yet the woman held her close, helping her to ride through her climax, a short lived one compared to the massive headburst she’d felt during their first ride. </p><p>“...from a distance,” The woman rasped before the doors opened. The platinum blonde woman made her way through the crowd, and Anna blindly followed the woman that trotted in front of her. Her walk was both sensual and confident; her hips were sashaying just enough not to be overly suggestive and the woman’s legs glided as if air itself morphed around her; witnessing the sight from behind was enough to keep Anna very much awake. She momentarily wondered how the woman actually concealed her bulge until she took notice of the man in black walking in front of the CEO. </p><p>Anna briefly took in her surroundings. They’d gotten off only one station after her own, which enabled her recognition of this part of the city. This place was clearly well-off compared to her own neighborhood, but the differences weren’t so striking. The buildings were slightly taller than her neighborhood’s, albeit shinier. It was as if they had only just been built, untouched by the pollution of the city. The amount of parks in the area probably made up for the traffic, which could explain the pristine appearance of buildings. That and the fact that they were most likely owned by rich people able to maintain the building’s appearances. Anna wondered how many people it took to clean a building, and how often they had to do it. </p><p>As thirsty as Anna was after a five-minute-long walk, she wasn’t so sure her desires were as tuned anymore. Her curiosity was rather high, but Anna started to think.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is this really a good idea?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Aren’t all wealthy people eccentric? ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What if she’s a serial killer?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘She could be a sociopath.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Imagine if she molests all the people she likes in the subway.’</em>
</p><p>Anna let out the tiniest of gasps at this last thought: she hadn’t considered it at all amidst her own fantasies. What if she was just one amongst many, walking straight to her demise? She couldn’t just run, could she?</p><p>Lost in her thoughts, Anna failed to notice that the blonde CEO had stopped, and bumped straight into her back quite unceremoniously. She took a step back rubbing her nose.</p><p>“My bad,” Anna said, before the woman turned around.</p><p>“Act natural,” was her only reply. The woman took her hand, and marched on, entering the tall building (an understatement, considering it was probably the tallest of the area) that had somehow spawned in front of the two women (that, or Anna had simply been lost in her thoughts for a tad too long). After what seemed like a few seconds, the sliding doors opened. </p><p><em>‘Fuck, was this equipped with facial recognition?’</em> Anna thought, as they strolled into the expensive looking lobby, slowly registering the place in her mind. <em>‘You’ve got to be kidding me, is this marble on the ground? Holy shit, the carpet’s red and fluffy I could fucking sleep here.’</em></p><p>“Welcome back, Ms. Arendelle! Your room is ready,” the maître d’hôtel said. </p><p>
  <em>‘There’s a fucking concierge whatever it’s called, most importantly...I was frigging right! he must be doing this often. What have you walked into, Anna?!’</em>
</p><p>The redhead was pulled into the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, Anna found herself pinned against the wall, her neck attacked by a warm mouth. Yet, Anna felt weird; she’d wanted this for months, but now that reality was sinking in, she couldn’t help but feel odd. She didn’t know how to react. The ministrations weren’t quite rushed; they were rather soft, compared to what had just happened, which is why...Anna just settled on not saying anything yet. She let the woman kiss and nibble her neck, enjoying the soft butterfly kisses peppered against her skin. She felt odd, but worshipped. </p><p>
  <em>‘How strange.’</em>
</p><p>The elevator dinged, and the blonde woman led them to a room that, once again, seemed to unlock through facial recognition. <em>‘Truly convenient,’</em> Anna thought. She was led inside, and the door clicked behind her. Weirdly enough, even though the uneasy feeling was still there, Anna did not mind so much. In any other situation, these tiny things would send red flags, yet...Anna couldn’t bring herself to believe this woman had malicious intentions. </p><p>As if to confirm her suspicions, the woman delicately took her hand and, not uttering a single word, led them to the couch. She dropped Anna in her lap and then traced the outlines of her cheeks with soft touches, as if the redhead was a dream come true, or a doll made of porcelain on the verge of breaking. </p><p>“I’m sorry, this all must seem so surreal,” the woman said just above a whisper, her voice full of...some emotion Anna wasn’t able to put her finger on. Care was the closest to what Anna thought she identified. She felt fingers trace her freckles on her cheek and then slide downward to unbutton her blouse, pulling it down just enough to reveal the constellations of freckles on her shoulders.</p><p>Anna realised she felt loved. Her lips quivered.</p><p>“What is this?” She asked the woman under her. Anna suddenly felt very vulnerable. What she originally thought would lead to simple, brainless sex had turned into an insanely odd setting. Love? Love couldn’t be possible. You couldn’t fall for someone at first sight. Love was…Love is...</p><p>Love is unfathomable, she realised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sure this wasn't quite you expected because, I didn't expect it either. This can, once again, be considered a closure to the story. The reason why I write it like this is because I would be too inconsistent in my updates, I am very busy with University (even though I am confined, just imagine!) and moreso, I'm lazy. I just hope you liked this chapter, and with hope, I might write more to this? Who knows!</p><p>Thank you again for your support, and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>